


PART III: Interlude

by Brandon_McAuley



Series: The Misadventures of Detective Asshole & His Android [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Part III, Pet Names, Protective Boyfriend, Rope Bondage, Shotgunning, Smoking, Tattoos, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brandon_McAuley/pseuds/Brandon_McAuley
Summary: After having successfully solved several wild and downright crazy cases, Detective Gavin Reed decides that now is as good a time as any to use up those vacation days that he's been wracking up. And what's better than some time away from the stresses of work? Spending that time with an android that he's grown particularly fond of, even if he won't admit that out loud.





	PART III: Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! (@brandonmcauley) Thank you to everybody who has bought me coffee through Ko-Fi! Keep an eye out for part IV!

**Day 1**

It was a sort of unspoken rule between the two of them. Never at work, never on a case, and certainly never outside the safety of the four walls that they called home.

Outside, he was Detective Reed. Inside, he was  _sunshine, handsome, darling._

Outside, he was RK900 or Richard. Inside, he was  _baby, honey, sweetheart._

It was a quarter past eight when the android finally decided that, even though it was his day off, Gavin should finally get out of bed and enjoy the day. He had had more than the recommended number of hours of sleep, and to be perfectly honest, the android was starting to get a little lonely without the company of his human.

Richard crawled into bed, pressing his body against Gavin's, who had tucked himself right up to the shoulders in his fluffy feather-down blanket. Richard pressed a firm, but gentle kiss on Gavin's temple, whispering sweetly in his ear. "Good morning, sunshine. It's time to get up."

Gavin stirred, groaning as he stretched his limbs beneath his blanket. He rolled over, facing the android. "Five more minutes," he yawned.

Richard gently brushed his fingers against Gavin's cheek, feeling the coarse stubble that was starting to come through. "That's what you said half an hour ago."

"Is there a fire?" grumbled the man. His voice was deep with sleep.

"No?"

"I won't get out of bed for anything less than a fire."

Richard was silent a moment, imagining Gavin hopping out of bed in just his boxers as the building alarm went off. What a funny image.

"Please tell me you're not actually thinking about starting a fire," frowned Gavin, irked by the android's sudden silence.

"Of course not."

"Mhm," sighed Gavin, unconvinced. He reached out from under the covers and wrapped his arm around Richard's waist. This felt right. Perfect and comfortable. "Five more minutes," he repeated, voice groggy and already drifting off.

"Fine. Five more minutes."

"Thanks, babe."

The human quickly fell back to sleep, snoring loudly. Richard closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth that radiated off of Gavin's body. Gavin's sleeping face must have had some sort of contagious effect on the android's stasis mode. The next time Richard stirred, it was a few minutes past ten.

How delightfully odd.

**Day 2**

"This is the stupidest fucking game," hissed Gavin, bitterly biting at his lip as Richard sunk the 9-ball. It ricochet off of several other balls, each of them delivering themselves smoothly into one of the six pockets of the pool table. 

"You're only saying that because you're losing," smiled Richard, handing the cue to the detective with a sinfully attractive wink.

 _Damn bastard_.

"I'm not playing for real," said Gavin lamely, trying to find an excuse. He had to defend his honor somehow. "I'm taking it easy on you. Don't want you to cry about how good I am."

"Mhm," nodded Richard, unconvinced. "I'm sure that's true."

Gavin surveyed the pool table. There weren't a lot of options left, and Richard had purposefully left him at an awkward corner. "Ah,  _fuck_ ," he swore under his breath. Richard was going to win this round just like he had won the three previous games.

"I'll grab you another beer," offered Richard, taking Gavin's empty glass that was resting on the edge of the pool table. He started towards the bar. "No need to rush. It's probably in your best interest to take all the time you need."

"Cocky asshole, say that to my face."

Gavin studied the table. He knew he was just lying to himself. Richard pretty much won the game four moves back. There was no way he was going to be able to pull an upset. Surely it wasn't a fair match to begin with, what with the android's simulation capabilities.

"The fuck is an android doing in here?" came a voice, slurring and all too boisterous. Gavin glanced over at the bar where a large, clearly drunken man was harassing his android. "Get the fuck outta here, trash can."

"Excuse me, sir," began Richard politely. Charming, as always. "I have just as much of a right to be here as you do."

"Fucking dirty job stealing  _deviant_."

Richard clenched his fist, fighting the urge to harm the stranger. He did not like that word. " _Sir_ ," the android stressed. "I must ask that you go about your business elsewhere. I would find it regrettable if I were forced to remove you from the premises."

 _Gavin's having such a good time. Don't ruin this for him_.

The drunkard jabbed a finger into Richard's chest, hard enough to set off a sensor alert. DANGER: AGGRESSIVE BEHAVIOR MAY RESULT IN VIOLENCE.

"I'd like to see you fuckin' try, tin can."

Richard instantaneously began exploring different simulations, different outcomes. If he punched the man in the face, it would surely knock him out cold, but also result in him and Gavin's immediate removal from the bar. If he ignored the asshole, Richard would no doubt receive a blow to the back of the head, potentially causing serious damage. If Richard continued to try to speak to the stranger, the most likely scenario would result in even more aggression and the arrival of the man's equally drunk companions as backup.

Before Richard was given the opportunity to even make a decision, he heard the loud crack of a pool cue against the side of the drunk's skull. The cue splintered as a result of the force of the blow. Richard blinked, watching the man's body slump over onto the sticky, cold bar floor.

"I'm the only one who gets to call him that, bitch," spat Gavin as he clapped his hands free of wooden fragments.

Richard couldn't help but grin as he folded his hands behind his back, tilting his head to the side slightly as he regarded the detective. "Of course, I would rather prefer it if you didn't."

"Pick your battles," shrugged Gavin as he threw a couple hundred dollar bills down on the bar. That would more than cover their tab and the damage. He reached down and grabbed the android by the sleeve, leading him towards the door. "Let's get out of here."

"Just as well," agreed Richard, stepping over the legs of the unconscious man. "You were getting your ass handed to you."

"Shut the fuck up, you don't know that."

**Day 3**

The very first time that Gavin says that he loves him was in the most uncelebratory of ways.

There was no big speech, no big build up, no perfect location or planning.

He pulled on his coat, the front door halfway open as he tilted his head back to address Richard in the living room.

"What did you need me to pick up again?" he asked from the doorway. 

"A pound of beef for dinner."

"Oh, I'll give you a pound of beef."

"Gavin, _please._  You have incredibly nosy neighbors."

Gavin chuckled as he started out the door. "Fine, fine. I'll be back soon. Love you." The door closed with a soft click behind him.

A beat passed.

Richard could hear the panicked jingling of keys and the door rapidly opening once again. Gavin stomped back to the living room, face completely red and eyes wide in shock of his own words. His chest felt dangerously tight.

"W-what I  _meant_  to say was-"

"I love you, too, asshole," said Richard, unfazed. He didn't even look up from the nature documentary on the television. "Now, hurry before the deli closes. It's almost quarter to."

Gavin nodded before turning, exhaling with relief. Richard could practically hear the giddy bounce in the human's step.

"Idiot," said Richard after the human left a second time.

  **Day 4**

"Where the  _fuck_ did you learn this?" gasped Gavin, his body sweaty and hot. His arms were tied behind his back, an intricate pattern of knots and twists restricting his movements.

Richard brushed his fingers against Gavin's lips, shushing him into submission. "You don't approve?" he asked calmly. Gavin's heart skipped a beat. Had Richard's voice always been so goddamn sexy? Had it always been deliciously thick and sweet like honey?

"I swear to God if you downloaded some weird sex manual from the internet, I'll lose my shit fucking shit."

"Then why are you so hard?"

Gavin swallowed. There was no denying it. His cock was standing erect, swollen and begging for attention. He would normally be busy pleasing himself to relieve the uncomfortable tension, but with his hands behind his back, it was an obvious no-go.

Richard had had him kneeling on the mattress, completely naked save for where the rope slithered against his skin. The android was still fully clothed, fully in control. His focused grey eyes made this evident, regarding Gavin like he was some sort of prize to be won. Gavin couldn't help but feel exhilarated. He absolutely loved those burning eyes that wanted him so, so badly.

"It's okay if this sort of thing turns you on," continued Richard nonchalantly. "I believe you humans frown upon kink shaming."

Richard slapped Gavin hard across the ass with the flat of his palm. It stung enough to make his tears water a little, but for some weird reason, Gavin wanted so much more. He groaned, closing his eyes as his entire body shuddered.

"Fuck you."

"Maybe. If you're good." Richard pressed his body against Gavin's back, reaching around and taking hold of the man's throat, applying steady pressure.

 _Oh_.

**Day 5**

Richard's fingers traced the outline of Gavin's tattoo, making the human's skin tingle at the tenderness.

"I got it when I was sixteen," explained Gavin. They were sitting in bed, the rain violently whipping against the windows and making the skies dark and grey. They were wrapped up in blankets, although Richard had insisted the extra layers weren't necessary for him to stay warm. Gavin had promptly told him to shut up and cuddle.

"May I ask why?" asked Richard, curious. He studied the details, enjoying every line and dot that graced Gavin's skin.

He shrugged, "Thought it was cool. Couldn't wait to show my friends."

"Why a cobra?"

"Because snakes are fucking awesome," stated the detective like it was the most obvious fact in the world. "And maybe because my dad was the year of the snake."

Richard immediately pulled up references to the Chinese zodiac from off of CyberLife's android network. He filed away the piece of information for examination later.

"Were you close? You and your father. You don't talk about him often."

"Not really. He was always travelling."

"For work?"

"Yeah," nodded Gavin. "Not entirely sure what he did for a living. Got the tattoo to remind me of him when he was away, I guess."

"That's very sweet," smiled Richard. 

"Nah, it's stupid." He could see Gavin's cheeks flush with color.

"And what about your other tattoo? The tiny smiley face on your ass."

Gavin smiled wide, beaming with pride. "That one I got when I was in college on a dare."

Richard made a face, trying to understand. "On a dare?"

"Yeah. Drinking buddy of mine dared me to get a tattoo on my ass in exchange for fifty dollars."

"And you went through with it?" Richard was absolutely baffled.

"Abso-fucking-lutely! That money bought me an entire weekend's worth of beer."

Richard stifled a laugh. "I suppose it was money well earned, then."

"You bet your metal ass it was."

**Day 6**

Gavin had to go out of his way to find new locations to stash his cigarettes. He didn't smoke very often, only when the cravings got bad enough that it made his whole body feel twitchy. He used to smoke in the privacy of his car, but there was no doubt in his mind that Richard would be able to tell, what with his fancy chemical sensors and whatnot.

Whenever Richard left the apartment to run a few errands, Gavin would sneak on to the balcony and take a huff, fishing out the cigarette pack he had shoved into a partially empty hanging basket just outside. The wind was usually strong enough to blow away the smell of smoke, and all Gavin had to do once he had enjoyed the rush of nicotine was brush his teeth and wash his hands.

But today was the exception. That dumb fucking android with the super stealthy walk cycle had come home early for some reason.

"What are you doing?" asked Richard sternly, a frown on his handsome face. His LED was an unnervingly calm blue.

Gavin coughed, surprised. "What does it look like?" he spat.

"That's really bad for your health."

" _You're_ bad for my health," snorted Gavin as he took a deliberately long drag.

Richard joined his human on the balcony, leaning against the railing to take in the view. Gavin had somehow scored an excellent apartment with a fantastic vantage point of the Detroit skyline.

"Smoking causes one in five deaths in the Unites States every year," stated the android flatly.

Gavin exhaled slowly, feeling the burn in his lungs. The sensation was surprisingly satisfying. Maybe that was why he smoked. He was a masochist that enjoyed the sting.

"What? You trying to scare me into quitting?"

"Not at all," grinned Richard, leaving the railing to take a step closer to Gavin. He closed off the distance between them with two strides.

They held each others' gaze, cool grey eyes challenging deep brown ones. Gavin took another drag of his cigarette, feeling his heart pound in delight as Richard tilted his head to the side and opened his mouth slightly. Gavin instinctively blew the smoke into the android's mouth.

Holy fucking shit, what a fucking turn on.

"You're such a fucking tease," muttered Gavin as Richard took the cigarette from his fingers, smothering the bud with his fingers before flinging it off the balcony. "I wasn't done with that." Richard leaned in, taking Gavin's jaw in his hand.

"Why don't you put your mouth to good use doing something else?" suggested the android, voice dangerously low and sooth like velvet.

**Day 7**

The afternoon was calm and silent, like a warm blanket draped over one's shoulders against the elements outside. Richard was sitting on the couch, eyes closed, enjoying the stillness. He was running a diagnostic, ensuring that all of his systems and functions were up to par before they returned to work the next day.

The human perception of time wasn't something that the android was capable of experiencing. He was fully aware of every second, every minute, every hour that passed as they passed. But he could understand on a base level what humans mean when 'time flies.' A part of him wished that Gavin's vacation could be extended, even just by a day or two.

Once Richard had downloaded a minor software update, he opened his eyes. It was only then that he realized Gavin was splayed out on the couch with him, resting the back of his head on the android's lap. He had been watching television, made evident by the remote control abandoned just a few inches away from his hand. Gavin was snoring softly, eyes darting around beneath his closed eyelids. The human must have been dreaming about something.

Richard placed a gentle hand on Gavin's head, drinking in the details. He adored the scar that tilted across the bridge of the man's nose. He loved the how long and curled Gavin's dark brown eyelashes were. He appreciated the sharp line of the man's jaw, the roughness of his stubble, the frown lines that had creased themselves permanently between Gavin's brows. 

There was something incredibly satisfying about how calm Gavin seemed to be around him. At work, he was always tense, always agitated, always ready with a sharply worded comment. But at home, when it was just the two of them, it was like he was an entirely different person. He was sweet, oddly shy. Richard knew exactly what kinds of things to whisper in the man's ear to make him flustered.

It was almost 4:30PM, and the skyline over Detroit was beginning to turn orange as the sun began to set just beyond the horizon.

"Hey," called Richard softly, stroking Gavin's cheek. "You should wake up. You won't be able to fall asleep later." But Gavin didn't even stir. He remained there on Richard's lap, dark circles beneath his weary eyes.

After a few more quiet moments, Richard decided that allowing the human to sleep wasn't the worst thing in the world.


End file.
